Twisted Living
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Dirk died, Lillith cried then ran away. Stumbled on a machine, tried it and wound up far away. Meets guy, who makes her fly and well... just fun, what else? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sims 2 or Maid Sama! . I have no patience for such things.

"Please Dirk! Don't go! What will I do?"

"You'll be perfectly alright. Besides, I'll be watching you from up there. You'll be fine, love. I promise. You'll find someone better and more handsome than me. Mark my words; he'll take better care of you than I ever have. I love you, dear. Now and forever."

"Dirk, no! You can't go now! I love you, I really do!"

"I know, dear. I really do. Promise me that you won't cry when I die? I'll be happy. And that I promise to you. You'll always be in my soul, no matter where. I love you, honey."

Saying which, Dirk breathed his last. That was the last anyone would ever hear of him ever again.

The funeral was intense. Close to all of Pleasant view attended it and each of them felt terrible for them. Even Don Lothario, Darren's number one enemy attempted to comfort the grieving father. "Darren, I'm so sorry. I never knew this would happen..." he said. Darren said nothing. "So young... What have I done to deserve this?! My boy! First my wife and now my son! Why?!" he grieved and then burst into tears while all the others saw this sympathetically.

Lilith herself was miserable, wishing she did more for him, after gifting him random stashes of money and visiting him in hospital. It was now that she realised she truly loved Dirk and wanted be with him, now and forever. She was weeping heavily while the others were of course not seeing her or her infernal presence.

"Oh Darren. What wouldn't I do to bring your boy back?" Cassandra sighed. Darren just smiled at her- she meant the world to him after his son and afer all, she was much more than a riend to him.

Even if she was engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble at Home

Lilith came back to her house with a heavy heart. Not just because she lost her closest friend, but because her family was yet another force to reckon with; certainly not a good one. Being neglected, wasting space and depressed. Same old lackadaisical existence.

"Finally, you're back! Now hurry up and eat, rather we ate it all, love. You may have to make dinner now, you know!" a familiar voice boomed. Lilith was irritated- it was Mary- Sue, her Chinese mom. Mary Sue was her mother, a tall fair politician who had black hair and a very money-minded attitude. Often spending all day in work because of personal desire and their father's age; she would work a lot and was rather obsessed with it, at the cost of their marriage. What was new anyway?

"When you're done, you can have some jelly! It's your favourite, raspberry!" a manly voice boomed as she entered. Lilith couldn't help but let out a faint smile when she saw who it was- her father. Not like she was close to him, but with him more than her other dysfunctional family. Daniel Pleasant was his name. He was really close to his 59th birthday, but had the looks of a star. Red hair, green eyes, wheat skin and rather shy, he was rather unhappy in his marriage, affairs were so tempting, being a romantic. As much as he never really wanted Lilith as such, he still tried to treat her humanely, which kind of smoothened stuff, but not well.

"Don't bother, Lil! I've done your job!" yet another voice screamed. This one was mildly nasal and irritating her no end. Why wouldn't it? It was her perfect twin sister, Angela. Even seeing her made her blood boil! Angela was fair and had red hair just like Lilith except she was her polar opposite! And not to mention horribly irritating, a girl who wore girly sundresses and acted like a total goody-two shoes. Of course, Lilith had other pejorative terms for her.

"Seriously, Angie. Leave me alone." Lilith moaned as she went ahead to cook some spaghetti with Italian seasoning. Angela though, was still persistent as she kept poking her sister while her parents acted apathetic. Knowing them, they'd have probably killed her themselves. Lilith attempted to keep cool; Angela did cause too many fights. Alas, this was not to last much longer when Angela dunked Lilith's head into her spaghetti, burning her face and making her scream in pain.

"Honestly, Lilith- what's the need to scream?" asked Daniel while reading the paper. "You really shouldn't do that, it gives us the chills." Mary Sue egged. Finally, Lilith had it. Enough of her dysfunction family, her apathetic parents and especially her perverted sister.

Furious, she thrust her palm onto Angela making her fall down and a fight ensued. Of course, Lilith would win fights, but this time she was about to do something she never imagined. She grabbed Angela by the neck and slapped her across her face twice. Then she went ahead and rammed her head into her stomach, making Angela almost cry. For a final, Lilith slammed her across the wall and banged her head on over five times until Angela was out of breath for a while. Tired and weakened, Angela begged for mercy when Lilith did leave her. "Serves you right, you sick minded wench! Lilith taunted with a furious fire in her eyes. This was normal for Lilith to be angry, but this was too much.

He parents gasped in shock and Mary Sue helped up her anguished daughter. "Ambulance, quick!" she yelled while Daniel was at it. After slumping the girl on her chair, Mary Sue gave Lilith the thrashing of her life- beating her, scolding and berating her and then giving a punishment of being barred from the kitchen for 5 days. Lilith was then discharged to her room and was fuming seeing her sister's smug smirk which made Lilith boil. Her life sucked to the core.

In her room, she locked it up for no one and then flopped down on her bed and cried. Buckets and buckets of it, for no one to understand this lost soul of a girl. Lilith was always unwanted and considered a waste by her family. They couldn't even care less about themselves. Mary Sue was working for some stupid politician, Angela was better than her in everything and even dating the local criminal, Dustin Broke. Nobody even cared about that fact at all! Least of all Mary Sue.

Then Lilith heard a noise from outside coming as a horn honk. She peered outside to see who it was. "Of course, that smooth criminal Dustin Broke; who else?" she scoffed to the air and then retreated back just to overhear his sickeningly sweet conversation. It helped even less that he and her father were chalk and cheese, but not without reason.

'Hey there, sugarlips!" Dustin called out seductively as he flirted with his polar opposite girlfriend. "Coming out yet?" Angela nodded weakly. "Holy- what happened to you?" he rushed to her side and she told him a cock and bull story, following which he was kissing her hand and acting like a butler. "I promise you, I'll talk such good care of you; you'll hardly believe it's still me!" he swore following which he craftily stole a pair of tweezers.

Lilith was wailing even louder now. Earlier it would have been her boyfriend ready to take her out to a sentimental movie, but not anymore. She vividly remembered everything about Dirk, he was such a sweetheart. Even if Dustin was alluring; she knew Dirk really cared for her, rather the only one. And now he was gone- a victim of blood cancer.

"My life sucks!" she moaned as she watched Angela and Dustin go off to who knows- probably some shady nightclub or dingy bar? And yet they let that lowlife into their house? Angela may have been perfect, but she too had her flaws. Sadly enough, her parents were too dense to notice it.

Then she had an idea. Rather a future plan for her life. Tired of being cast off as the unwanted one by her weak willed parents, she decided to take things into her own hands, even if it was going to cost her a lot. Actually, things worked pretty well for her. She heard something from downstairs and peered downwards to see her father holding the maid's hand! "She here now? How?" Lilith was to investigate, but the minute she got out; her mother's discerning eyes made her give up immediately. She then shrugged and got back. In seconds though, she knew what was to happen.

Abuses and dishes were flung and yelled as Mary Sue yelled "You're fired, get out of my sight!" to the obviously shocked maid. Then she and Daniel had a hard lined fight which only intensified and Lilith watched everything- now their marriage really was in pieces.

"I'm leaving this house immediately!" she heard Daniel say. This was it, this was it for her. Tired of being pushed around in this, she decided to finally take things into her way. So at the dead of the night, when all were asleep, she hatched her plan.

Packing her bags and taking every prized possession possible, she left a note written in cryptic handwriting and stole away from her house. She was running away from her sick family and this was definitely for good...


	3. Chapter 3

Goodbye World

She knew not where she was going, but it really didn't matter to her. She had enough of her family and their lackadaisical living and she wanted out of it. That was that. She had options of living somewhere in the dingy alleys, but she was clearly feeling that life was destined to give her more. Wondering why? It was her intuition. And it almost never failed her. Even the note she left behind for her family was riddled in languages, a flair she had.

_Watashi no kazoku;_

_Don't be too sorry on where I am going. It is none of your blooming business. All this time, you never really cared. Tum mere parivaar nahi the. Jo bhi aap kahe, yeh jhoot hai. Khaskar kyunki tumko maalum hai ki tum mujshe pyaar nahi karte hai. Don't look out for me, I'll be long gone._

_Omae no musume,_

_Lilith_

It was riddled in 3 languages she failed in due to pressures round her. But Lilith loved languages, it stirred her soul. All the same, what was she to care? She had a much better life ahead even without them. "Family. Ridiculous indeed!" Lilith scoffed while moving about for good. Then, the rains started to pour and she stopped for all the lights were out. Standing in limbo for 5 minutes, she then started kicking in the air, splashing the puddles and screaming tons of abuses. Fearing someone would find her, she then ran off away, crying in agony; why did her family not love her? They never taught her anything and showed no love. Rather, they stopped providing her basic needs to her too. What was so bad in her?

That was to be answered in childhood, but now what was the need? She needed freedom and that was that. Still, groping around in the rain was not a wise idea, she hated getting wet. Then she saw a strange wooden shack and went inside. "Weird. What's this doing here?" All the same, this meant respite for her and she gladly took it.

The shack was just as dark as the rest of the planet, but she liked it. It was at least some kind of shelter and no way would she want to go back to her parents' house ever! Not now, not ever! This would do for her. Much more. Lilith then pulled out a blowtorch from her bag and lit up a candle. The whole room was illuminated in seconds, which amazed her no end. She gasped in wonder seeing the house- it looked like a psychedelic paradise! There was so much of stuff, gold rings, gold earrings, rainbow coloured soft toys and illusionary objects. What intrigued most were two things- a sliver lever and a letter. Lilith couldn't help but see what the letter was about, but sadly she could only read 5% German.

"Hmm... letter from a German professor about the wonders of this room. Could it be...? Nah! No way!" Lilith scoffed the idea of it being the legendary Albert Einstein which she respected because of his personality. All the same, she was tired and slumped down for a while just reflecting about her life. It sucked too much; her parents never loved her, her sister was annoying, a criminal was to be her future in law and her boyfriend was dead. Worse, Pleasantview was starting to become an area of unrest due to stupid disturbances and she had no friends, which depressed her endlessly. Even worse, she found that horrible excuse of a boy cute. Dustin, her sister's boyfriend. There was something so alluring about him, those blonde hair and green eyes; it melted her soul. All the same, he was evil, which she knew so well.

Then why was she feeling this way?

She often harboured dreams too, despite being a near failure in class. Dreams of being a musician or a cyclist and making tons of money, contacts, friends and fame. The same dreams her sister shared, albeit more extravagant. Then again, her school grades meant everything and she was surprised she wasn't expelled for poor performance. Even stranger, she always wanted to visit Japan and an anime conference. "Ah! The wonder- I always wanted that!" she sighed dreamily as she then pulled out an old notebook and started to sing a self composed song called "Evanescent Star" which actually was good, but made her cry more for her unloving parents.

No matter what she tried to do though, her eyes were still on that silver lever. It was untarnished and beautiful, practically screaming "Pull me! I want you!" It was weird and totally out of place which attracted Lilith too. Emo girls do like silver to an extent, although she preferred to be called Goth. "What is this weird contraption?" she wondered. Still, dying of curiosity, that ever persistent weakness; she decided to go ahead and pull it anyway.

Hands trembling, she set them on the lever and pulled it hard with her backpack on her shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a strange white light shine round her. "Shortcut to heaven?" she wondered. Then, it started to become white sparks that hurt Lilith and stun her bad, making her scream. Then, everything turned white around her. "I really am dying, aren't I?" she scoffed coldly as she was enveloped by that weird light. Then she found herself losing energy and she fainted.

Strangely enough, she could see strange colours of psychedelic which also were intermittent with black, sending out a 60's subliminal message which Lilith couldn't really get.

After what seemed like a million years, Lilith woke up with a start and suddenly yelled "Holy Lord! I didn't do it, Mom!" only to find out it was a dream. "What? Where am I? I never remember redecorating my room! Ow, my head!" she moaned. She stared round in awe. Everything was so different- this wasn't her room! There were train tracks all around, random people getting into large bullet trains and people running helter skelter. Around she could see card holders, few stations for souvenirs and a couple of voices blaring out on speakers with a cute accent. Lilith couldn't understand what on earth they were saying, it was all alien. This certainly wasn't her room, that's for sure.

Bustling with city life, this looked really alien to even the subway she had back home! What was this place? Well, she was about to get her answer when she asked a random passerby "Where am I?" He just stared at her in bemusement. "Nane wa?" he asked. Lilith was astounded- a real Japanese person? But why would anyone want to settle in Pleasantview? Luckily, Lilith knew languages. "Eigo wa hansemauka?" she asked him. The man smiled- "Hai, sukoshi."

Then she asked him "Where am I?" "You are in the subways of Tokyo. Welcome to Japan! Sorry for not responding before!" he said as he bowed. Lilith was stunned and then saw her reflection in a little mirror and gasped- she turned into her anime form and looked like 25 years of age! "By the way, your Japanese is really good!" said the man as he passed ahead. Lilith thanked him, but when out of sight, she face palmed and slapped herself. How the hell did she get here?

Not only was she a manga like lady, but in a foreign land with no passport or proper knowledge of anything! What was she to do now? "I'm in Japan! Wow... I'm really quite a globetrotter, or I lost my mind." She muttered while walking ahead and wondering where to go. She attempted to run to the nearest exit, only to almost gasp when she saw what it was- then scream.

The whole world was staring at her, then she came out flushed- it turned out to be a guy's loo.

Of course, Lilith was okay with adventure, especially since she couldn't read Japanese yet; it really was going to be a challenge. "You know" she thought "This might just be fun..."


End file.
